Tagah (Splinters Alternate Universe)
Tagah was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta and governor over Cartrax and Draxia. Biography Tagah was created thousands of years ago in the Makuta Pool by Mata Nui. He was assigned to the island of Karhi Nui, which was uninhabited during the time he created the rahi. Tagah soon became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, becoming a skilled general. During the war with the League of Six Kingdoms, Tagah brought several victories, one of which was the capturing of Barraki Mantax with Furtaan and Gorast in the Battle of Destral, which brought an end to the war. Eventually, after the war was over, Tagah was awarded to become governor of the island of Draxia as a "reward". He, since then, decided to look over the affairs of the southern Matoran-inhabited islands for his own interests. Then, when Furtaan betrayed the Brotherhood of Makuta, Tagah was tasked to look over the island of Cartrax as well. As such, he picked out the Toa Karhi and established laws and regulations over each island effectively. BIONICLE: Insurgence Tagah sent Collerak and Viatra on a mission to recapture the Matoran named Fa on the island of Xia. However, the mission was failed due to the interference of Furtaan wishing to capture Fa for his own sake. Furtaan's actions led Fa to being captured by Dark Hunters. As a response, Tagah sent Toa Kylerak and the rest of the Toa Karhi to retrieve their fallen teammates, and to track down Fatorak's whereabouts. Stats Abilities and Traits Tagah was gifted with a strange sense of care as a Makuta, something he noticed other Makuta did not have. His inclination to look over the Matoran, a command given to him by Mata Nui, has stuck with him, even after Teridax took control over the Brotherhood and had different plans. He upholds and respects the Three Virtues just like Miserix once did. Tagah has little mercy to people who are traitorous to him and will punish them for doing so. Tagah may seem hypocritical for this, but he sees past mistakes as steps of wisdom, so his traitorous ways in the past are his way of telling whether someone will betray them or not. Tagah possesses his very own Staff of Shadows, an authoritarian weapon he uses to keep Matoran at bay. He also possesses a Great Shelek, the Mask of Silence, which allows him to silence those around him and himself. Appearances * ''BIONICLE: Insurgence '' Forms and Armor Notes *In BIONICLE prime universe, there is only one Kanohi Kraahkan. This is still the case in the Splinters Universe. However, Tagah's Shelek is only shaped like a Kraahkan for his honor of defeating Mantax. Trivia *Tagah's initial conception was being a very old Turaga when BIONICLEToa was a little kid playing with his BIONICLE. Eventually, Tagah evolved into a full-fledged Makuta warrior who eventually retired to become Makuta of Karhi Nui. However, some initial ideas may make their way into the saga eventually. *BIONICLEToa imagines Tagah sounding similar to Frank Welker's Megatron from G1 Transformers. *The personal Vohrak that Tagah keeps around is an addition made by BT for a few reasons: **First of all, it was the only Rahkshi that BT ever had in his collection. It matched Tagah color-wise. **The Vohrak, due to it's powers over hunger, is a note to Tagah once finding Furtaan (who bears a Mask of Hunger) to be a very close friend. The two had since then separated. Memberships Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta